


To Shanshu in D.C.

by Irishrose



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishrose/pseuds/Irishrose
Kudos: 2





	To Shanshu in D.C.

Angel took stock in his ragtag crew. He'd lost track of Gunn somewhere but held no doubt he'd gone down swinging. A good way for a warrior to go. Spike was beating the hell out of some enormous orange demon with its own arm. Illyria herself had significantly dented the masses that had seemed innumerable at first but were now down to a scraggly few. It was almost over, thanks in large part to several resident LA slayers who had apparently figured out what all the rumbling was about and showed just in time for the party.

And he'd killed the dragon. Never mind that roughly half of him was now missing and he'd shortly be dust; he'd slayed that damn dragon. It had been a darn good battle. It was as good a day as any to die. With one last look of pride at his remaining warriors... he felt himself turn to dust.

~~~~~~~~~~

The white room? Hadn't Wolfram and Hart been destroyed? This couldn't be right. And he certainly knew things weren't right when Whistler strolled up to him, materializing from nowhere.

"Not bad work kid. The Powers were impressed. Not exactly what they'd been planning but good enough."

"Good enough for what?" Angel asked cautiously.

"The prize, of course!" Whistler grinned.

"There is no prize for me."

"So, you're saying you don't want it then?"

"I signed it away," Angel confessed, bowing his head. He had been sure that it wasn't real. And if it was it might not be his anyway. And as far as he was concerned he already had the prize. He was already living... in Connor.

"Well, apparently The Powers decided that it at least earned your soul another chance. They're sending you back."

"Back to LA?" Angel couldn't believe his ears.

"Well... not exactly. See, you get to live; but, you still have to help those hopeless you're so fond of. Oh, and your memory gets erased."

"What?!"

"It's a second chance, just like you gave your son. And you'll still have your same basic personality. "

"But..."

"Later, Angel!"

~~~~~~~~~~

He strolled into the back room at Dulles and paused. What was he doing here again? He glanced over at the annoyed-looking brunette sitting at the table, and then the cheesy looking guy telling the woman she was in big trouble. Suddenly everything clicked into place. He pulls out his badge and flashes it at the Security Guy,

"Seeley Booth, Special Agent..."


End file.
